The Heroes Organization: The Elioxse
This book is out-dated. It was simply the first version of the first book that was written for the Heroes Organization. It no longer occurs, and in the universe of THO, it never happened and never will. This is the first book in the Heroes of Olympus series. Written by Lenobia. No guest apperences. '' ' By chance did you think that Kronos is the worst thing to ever be born in history? No. You're wrong. The worst thing ever to be born's name is Maria. And she was born to Aphrodite and Poseidon. But after doing a favor for Hera, Her life changed. Almost every bit of Humanity was erased, leaving her to be a monster only taking human form. It's up to the heroes of Olympus to save Olympus in their first ever book written by Lenobia. ''' Chapter One Rachael’s Point-of-View I still recall that day. It was summer-time. It was July, maybe August at the latest, when I saw her for the first time. I sat on the top of Half-Blood Hill, that was located in Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York. The hunt was here for a short period of time while we started to prepare ourselves for a short quest. I looked out across the setting sun when a dark figured appeared, slowly walking up the hill. As it got closer, I saw that she was covered in ichor, the blood of monsters, halfbloods, and gods. After thinking about it for a second, I knew the girl had been hurt. I raced down the hill quickly, trying not to trip at the same time. “Hey!” I yelled to the girl when I reached the half-way point to her. “Are you alright!?” She looked up at me, her wet hair overing one of her eyes. She stopped walking, looking at me, her mouth slightly open. “I…”—she started—“I’m Stella ‘Noch…and…the Seattle Branch of CHB is destroyed…I need to find…Dionysus…” She whimpered, falling to her knees and falling face-first into the grass, still kneeling. At first, I was shocked. What had happened to the girl to make her act like this? And Seattle Branch? No…there was only the New York Camp Half Blood, right? I went to the girl, calling out for help from some other campers who had been walking by. With help, we get the girl to the infirmary. I sit outside of the door of the room the girl was in. The little piece of paper that was under the room number showed the girls name was Noch’,Stella. Stella Noch’. Dionysus had gone in a few moments ago, and I could just barely hear the whispering that was going on inside. “So it’s gone, eh?” I heard Mr.D mutter. Stella was sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Dionysus…I couldn’t stop them…it’s all my fault…” She said in between sobs. Dionysus sighed heavily. “Not exactly…you were only a demigod. There was nothing you could’ve done to prevent an attack. Seattle wasn’t taken care of yet—we were going to send some help a few days ago…but we decided to hold off. Maybe they would’ve taken the New York Division of TTA being slaughtered as a hint…apparently not. Well, I’m going to go send an Iris Message to the council…telling them of this unfortunate event. You just…rest up.” He said the last part a little uncomfortably. As he exited the room, he gave me a semi-glare; probably for listening in on something I shouldn’t have been. But I was anyways. A week passed and I hadn’t seen anything of the girl who I’d found on the hill that day. At first, I thought they must’ve sent her to Olympus or something, to take care of the Seattle Camp situation before news got to our camp. But I was wrong. I could already hear gossip of another camp spreading around camp—courtesy of Hermes’ Cabin. Though no, they had not sent the girl anywhere. Besides Artemis’ Cabin. I saw her that night when all the hunters were settling in for the night, the quest would be in two days. And I would be going, and apparently, so would Stella. She had joined the Hunters of Artemis. That very night, I decided to talk to her once again, despite her being a little shaken from the previous week. “So. You’re here.” I said to her, as we were going to share a bunk. She looked up at me with a surprised face and I then noticed how rude that seemed. “Well…yea…it’s…a long story…to say the least.” Stella said with an apologetic smile. “But…thank you for last week…for getting me help.” I wasn’t exactly used to being thanked. “No problem.” I say an automated reaction I give when someone thanks me. “So you’re a Huntress of Artemis too…” Stella smiles a soft smile. “That’s cool.” I chuckled slightly and nodded. “Yea…I’ve been for a little while now. Though I know I will be for much longer, unless I die in battle, that is.” Before she could reply, another hunter glared at us, a clear sign that just screamed “GO TO BED!”. So, we obeyed and went to sleep. I think I might have just made a new friend…awesome. Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Gore Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Redoing Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)